


A good warrior always goes into battle prepared

by evaricious



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Between the Scenes, F/M, First Time, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaricious/pseuds/evaricious
Summary: Set during episode 11, the two awkward virgins Asuna and Kirito consummate their marriage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s hard to tell from the anime if/when this happens, as they are pretty awkward around each other when they wake up the day they find Yui, I doubt they got anything done with Yui around, and then they’re back in the action, so I’m going to imagine that this happens their first night at their new cabin-in-the-woods, and that the continued awkwardness is a relapse due to not being in post-coital bliss. SAO is the intellectual property of Reki Kawahara. I don't make any money from this, I just have fun with the characters.

She had been warned that she was too young for this, and the realization was hitting Asuna hard. After all the build-up, the teasing, the epically embarrassing false start, she was now actually married and would soon be having sex for the first time with her husband. 

God, she was not ready for this. The day had gone by in a blur. They had travelled to level 22, found the cabin that would be their retreat for the next few weeks, and now it was night and she was a nervous wreck. Before disappearing into the bathroom Kirito had seemed almost as nervous as she was, which was kind of comforting, but she couldn’t help but feel that it might have been more reassuring if at least one of them knew what they were doing.   
At least she’d read a few romance novels. She had a general idea of how things worked. She just hoped that the embarrassment of being naked in front of another person would be over quickly. 

She wondered what Kirito might expect from their encounter. How much did he know about sex? He’d freaked out when she’d unequipped her outer clothes, and he’d seemed so innocent as he’d protested his true intention. She might have even been his first kiss! 

Did he know about oral sex? From what she’d read, that definitely sounded like something she wanted to try. Although she was still worried about a few things. Did she smell down there? Would Kirito be disgusted by the taste? What would it be like to have a penis in her mouth? What if she accidentally bit him? What if he accidentally bit her? There was just so much to worry about. She had showered first, scrubbing herself clean and taking extra care to wash everywhere. She had slipped under the covers of the generous bed, completely naked and lying with the covers pulled up to her chin while she waited for Kirito. She had also dimmed the lights so that only one lamp cast a pale yellow light, just enough to illuminate the path back to the bed. She didn’t think she could let Kirito look at her naked body under the glow of florescent lighting. 

She heard the water shut off and she tensed, her heart racing as she realised it was nearly time. Soon Kirito appeared silhouetted in the doorway. His hair free chest was bare, he was wearing a pair of dark boxers and towel drying his hair with both hands. Hanging up the towel, he switched off the bathroom light before padding over to the bed.   
Asuna shuffled to the side to make room for him to climb in next to her, although she made sure to pull the covers over so that her nakedness was still protected. She didn’t know how to start. This was the most awkward she had ever felt. Kirito was sitting with his back against the head board, casting a shadow over her. 

“Come ‘ere,” he smiled at her, patting the bed next to him, nervous but clearly more in control than she was. Asuna gripped the covers and sat up, pulling them tight around her chest and holding them there. Kirito leaned over, tilting her chin up with one hand before tenderly kissing her lips. He had closed his eyes, and Asuna quickly snapped her eyes shut too, hesitantly kissing him back. Her next surprise came when she felt his tongue gently touch her lip. She allowed Kirito’s kiss to part her lips, and she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth, sliding against her tongue as his hand drifted down her neck to rest on her bare shoulder. She tried to remember how to breathe. The feeling of Kirito’s tongue and lips were driving all thoughts from her mind, and she found herself short of breath. She tried to concentrate of breathing evenly for a few counts, then allowed herself to imitate Kirito’s actions. She began sliding her tongue against his, and reaching out to touch his chest. Lightly rubbing her palms against his chest, she could feel his heartbeat. She was gratified to note that while not racing, it was definitely beating faster than normal. Sliding her hands up and around Kirito’s neck, she began to play with the hair at the nape, running her fingers through the short strands. Kirito responded to her touch by shifting closer, and she could felt his hands sliding across her. One was travelling up and down her back, which felt soothing, and the other was under the covers, holding her hip. 

Kirito gently broke their kiss, and they opened their eyes at the same time. 

“I don’t want to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” Kirito told her, and there was a seriousness in his eyes that made it hard to look away. 

“If you want to stop at any time, you tell me, okay?” Asuna nodded, not trusting herself to speak, but most of her nervousness had disappeared under Kirito’s surprisingly gentle ministrations. The point where he would see her naked was still looming, but she was feeling less terrified about it. She smiled, letting him know without words that she was happy to continue, and this time she leaned in to kiss him. 

Leaning forward caused the covers to slip down, exposing more of her bare skin. She felt Kirito touching her again, gently palming her breasts and rubbing the pads of his thumbs over her nipples. Asuna felt a jolt in her groin at his touch. It was a spark of pleasure that was making her feel warm from the inside out. Feeling braver, she moved to straddle Kirito, brushing against the firm lump beneath his boxers and kissing him deeply. One hand was running through his hair, the other she hand pressed against his chest to balance herself. She could feel Kirito’s hands exploring her body, running up and down her back, reaching down to cup her bottom and pulling her closer. She felt his erection twitch against her, and she instinctively began to grind against him. Kirito moaned softly into her mouth. He lifted her gently, breaking their kiss and guiding her nipple into his warm mouth. Asuna threw her head back, pressing herself closer as he teased her nipple with his tongue. 

She was so distracted by this new feeling that at first she didn’t notice his hand sliding down her side and over her hip. Gently, almost hesitantly, his hand cupped her mound. Asuna twitched at the unfamiliar touch, and the tip of his finger slipped into her wet passage. 

She froze, feeling a flush of embarrassment heating her face, even as she felt the heat begin to pool between her legs. Kirito had moved to administer the same attention to her other breast, but his hand remained motionless between her thighs. The wave of embarrassment was being swept away by the new feeling Kirito was stirring, and Asuna bucked against his hand, feeling his finger slide against her slick nethers. It felt incredible. Kirito had obviously been waiting for a sign that she wanted to continue, because at her movement his finger began to slowly move in and out of her, rubbing against her wetly and causing a tightness in her groin. 

Kirito had teased her nipples taunt with deft flicks of his tongue, and she moved to grip his shoulders as she bucked against his hand once more. With all of her senses under assault, she had stopped exploring Kirito, and now that she was no longer pressed against the only part of him she had yet to see, she began to slide her hands towards his boxers. She was alarmed for a moment when her fingers found the long, firm length straining against the fabric. She stroked her fingers along it, wondering what it looked like, and how it would feel without the boxers. At her touch, Kirito moaned softly, and his finger slipped deeper into her, disappearing to the knuckle this time before sliding back out.   
The sensations Kirito was causing were the most intense Asuna had ever felt, but it was his gentle touches that were soothing her nerves. She felt brave enough to start taking a few liberties. Gently breaking away from his mouth, she lifted herself off his lap to reach down and free Kirito’s erection. He helped by leaning back and lifting his hips for her to glide his underwear down, allowing his hardened dick to spring free. Asuna kept her eyes on the boxers as she dragged them down his thighs, and finally free of his legs. She turned back slowly, avoiding his eyes to concentrate on the first erection she had ever seen. 

Asuna avoided Kirito’s gaze as she explored, but he watched as slowly and gently, she stroked his length with her open palm. They watched as the foreskin pulled back from the head slightly, exposing the top of the bulb below, and a slit that glistened with a drop of precum. Wrapping her hand around his hard member, Asuna dipped her head and licked the bead with one long, slow pass of her tongue. She felt Kirito shudder and he lay back, one hand fisted in the sheets. 

Asuna licked him again, slowly and deliberately, before taking the tip into her mouth. His member twitched, but she held him firmly, sliding her tongue around the tip as her hand pulled downwards to expose the head. She rolled this around her mouth, letting her tongue rub against the bulb and lick at the slit again. Sitting back, she let his dick slip free from her lips, and while she couldn’t look Kirito in the face, she greedily took in the sight before her. His pale length was gripped in her small hand, and it jutted out from a bed of dark curls. Now that the foreskin was pushed back, she could see the head was round and pink. She teased it again, laving it with her tongue before taking the head into her hot mouth again. She heard Kirito’s intake of breath as she began to slowly pump her fist. With her other hand she lightly caressed his sack, letting her fingers ghost over the skin but being careful not to put pressure on the firm orbs encased in the soft skin. 

She heard Kirito moan her name, and instead of feeling self-conscious, she felt pleased. Taking his length in deeper, she pushed the head against the roof of her mouth with her tongue, and was rewarded with his loudest moan yet. 

“Asuna, that feels amazing, but if you don’t stop, I’m going to come.” Asuna gave him one last, slow pump before releasing him from her mouth and hand. Kirito reached for her with strong arms and dragged her up his body, guiding her legs either side of his thighs as he pulled her into another kiss. His lips moved against hers, and their tongues tangled together. Asuna pressed closer to deepen their kiss, and when she felt his erection brush against her entrance, she ground herself against it. Kirito broke their kiss and held her gaze. 

“Not yet. I have to return the favour first.” Before she could respond, Kirito had rolled her onto her back, settling her head on a pillow before kissing his way down her body. He settled himself between her bent knees, and kissed her thighs apart. Gently parting her nether lips, he began to lap at her with slow, deliberate strokes of his tongue. Asuna felt the pleasure building immediately, every lick of Kirito’s tongue caused her toes to curl and she grabbed fistfuls of sheets in her hands. The heat gathered between her legs sent jolts of pleasure radiating out, and she bucked her hips against Kirito’s mouth. He didn’t stop, but placed a hand on her stomach, the gentle pressure exerted keeping them connected, and Asuna cried out in pleasure as the intensity continued to build. At hearing her pleasure, Kirito moaned, and the vibrations caused her to cry out again. 

Embarrassed to have made a sound, she raised her hands, pressing her palms against her mouth to stifle her cries of pleasure. Kirito was still stroking her with his tongue slowly, almost leisurely, and each stroke ended with a flick against her clitoris that sent jolts down her thighs. Suddenly, instead of flicking, he sealed his lips around her clitoris and gently sucked, while sliding a finger against her slick passage. Asuna moaned, the sound muffled against her palm, and Kirito sucked and pumped in and out of her. She bucked against him again, and he moaned against her clit again, sending vibrations rocketing through her. The intensity lessened as he released her, giving her one last lick before kissing her thighs, gently opening her legs further and leaning over to kiss the tip of her nose, just above her hands that were still clasped to her mouth. 

Gently, he pried her hands away, kissing each palm before laying them by her side. He leaned down to kiss her neck, supporting his own weight as he nuzzled the soft skin below her ear. 

“You don’t have to be quiet,” he told her, “No one can hear us here, you can be as loud as you want.” He punctuated his speech with kisses, nipping and kissing down her neck.   
“I think you’re ready now, but if it hurts, or you want me to stop, you gotta tell me, okay?” 

Asuna nodded once, and waited. She felt Kirito nudging her entrance, rubbing against her and gathering the moistness of her arousal. Then suddenly he was entering her. The feeling of his large, round head probing at her slick folds had sent a new jolt of desire racing through her, but as Kirito slowly pressed into her, she felt her passage throb around his thick member. There was a tightness from being so full, and it caused her to cry out. Kirito stopped moving immediately, and his hand found hers on the bed. She gripped it tightly, and found her voice. 

“Kirito,” she whispered, the first words she had spoken since they began. 

“I’m okay, you can keep going.” Kirito found her lips and kissed her senseless as he filled her completely. Her grip lessened on his hand, and he wound his fingers through hers as he began to move, sliding in and out, each thrust taking him deeper inside her. She started to move with him, bucking her hips to meet his strokes, and he moaned her name against her lips. She kissed him deeply, sucking his tongue into her mouth and swallowing his moans. 

Kirito reached down between them to cup her mound, and she felt a light pressure teasing her clit. 

“Oh god!” she cried, breaking their kiss and pulling her hand free to clutch him closer, as she bucked against him wildly. 

“Oh my god, Kirito!” She could see sweat beading on Kirito’s forehead. They were both flushed and out of breath, and he captured her lips once more as he pumped into her faster. 

“Asuna, I’m coming,” He gasped, even as she threw her head back and bucked furiously against him, screaming his name. The tight intensity at her core exploded as Kirito tensed, and pumped his release into her in three hard, controlled thrusts. Asuna felt herself go limp, and Kirito gathered her in his arms, rolling them sideways and tangling his legs between hers, keeping himself firmly planted in her. Resting their foreheads together, they caught their breath. Asuna felt the aftershocks of her orgasm move through her as she twitched around his deflating member. Kirito was gazing at her tenderly. She smiled and kissed him quickly. 

“That was amazing, Kirito.” He returned her smile, bucking his hips playfully. 

“You’re amazing, Asuna.” He replied, sliding his hands to her hips and pulling her as close as she could be. Asuna rubbed his back tenderly, pressing her hands to his warm skin and feeling like she could lay like this forever. 

“I love you,” she whispered, and he smiled and kissed her again before whispering against her lips.

“I love you, too.” 

Asuna felt her eyes close, and as she drifted to sleep tangled in Kirito’s arms, she marvelled at how well he had taken charge of their encounter, like he had known what he was doing. Such a vast difference from the boy who hadn’t even been able to look at her properly in her underwear just days ago. 

Earlier that day, on level 50

“Agil, help me!” Kirito wailed. His head was on the table, his hair a mess from the number of times he had run his hands through it. He groaned loudly and slumped further into his chair. 

“I’m getting married in four hours and I don’t know what to do with a girl!”

Agil laughed heartily at his young friend, but was quick to reassure him. 

“Never fear, Kirito. Back before this nonsense started, I used to write what is known as ‘fanfiction’. Just so happens I still do, on slow days. I reckon I’ve got a few pages you could use for reference.”


End file.
